All By Myself
by ZingerTreats
Summary: Harry look's back on his past and finds he is not alone as he may think he is. Slash Rated M for later chapters. MPreg DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE MPREG HP/SS HP/DM
1. All By Myself

**Slash M/M Slash If You ignore this warning it is your own fault.**

**Rated M **

Disclaimer I do not own Harry potter or any of the things you recognize I am using them as my toys to write out my little fantasies. Thanks to J.k Rowling for Harry potter and her world.

The rain poured down as Harry stood in Greece staring at the picture in the locket Severus had given him. He thought back on the war again, What he had lost and how little time he had spent with the one who he had given his heart to. The weather matched his mood as he stared into the stormy sky. Quiet tears slid down his face the one he had given his heart to was gone. For such a short time it had been. He looked back into his memory's.

**Chapter one**

Harry Grinned as he greeted his friends, he caught the sight of Severus Snape out of the corner of his eye, Harry had to swallow and force a bigger smile to quell his aching heart. No one knew his darkest secret. The way he felt about this war and how it was forcing him to do things and say things he would not say otherwise. Why did is it so hard to pretend happy when his heart-felt like it was breaking each day he had to pretend things were alright. If he truly was honest with himself he would walk right up to that man and kiss that sour look off his face. Yet not even he knew the truth of how Harry felt for him, two years ago when he had realized he attracted to blokes over girls. It had taken another year to learn he had started to have a crush on the one person who was in someone of Harry's position off-limits. Not only because he was a teacher but because he was older than Harry himself and the world would see it as a scandal. The man of his affection probably did not even feel the same way towards him but Harry had hope that maybe one night would be all he needed. He was after all 16 and if he was honest with himself he knew that in a few short years he may end up dead at the hands of the Dark lord. Harry sank down into a chair next to Seamus as he had done for the last few weeks. "Harry, are you alright?" Seamus asked to soft for anyone else to hear Harry found. Trust Seamus to spot Harry in a fake happy state He just shrugged and responded honestly for once. "I don't feel well today, but it should pass soon, no worries alright, mate" Seamus just nodded.

The weeks past Harry Went though his schoolwork faster and with such good marks that Hermione seemed to envy him but if she really knew why he was taking on extra schoolwork would she really envy him. Harry felt the need to at lest spend one night with the one man he had fallen in love with. He had not really realized when he had truly started falling hard for someone who seemed to hate him for something that was never his fault in the first place but just one night Harry felt would keep him for the rest of his life if need be. So harry checked his map to make sure the path to the owlery was clear. He pulled out a piece of parchment, grabbed a muggle ink pen which he had nicked from dudly the last time he had been able to. He wrote a simple request on it. Quick dried the letter to owner of his un professed love. Put on his invisibility cloak and thanked Merlin that his Gryffindor buddies were heavy sleepers. He tiptoed out of his bed and down to the Gryffindor common room checking one more time to make sure no one was following him, he darted out of the portrait. Praising his own seeker abilities for being swift as he ran low to the ground watching for any sign of Filtch's cat or any patrolling professor. He arrived at the owlery in record time, looked about to make sure no one was around. Harry tiptoed up to a tawny barn owl that looked like she was already awake, he simply slipped his letter next to her beak and said softly. "take this to professor Severus Snape, I will wait here for your return, I have brought a treat if you bring a response back." the owl hooted in surprise but took the letter and flew out the window near her. Harry watched the owl fly off he went close to the ledge of the window waiting for her to return with hopefully a positive response from Severus Snape.

Scowling at Harry Potter's perfect essay thinking to himself how well the boy had matured sence he had come to Hogwarts. The Boy's penmanship was still off-key but some part of Severus found that is Could be just a cover omit not look smarter than Severus knew the boy was. He gave the paper a good mark but added in his own script at the bottom that He needed to work on his penmanship he put the paper aside to pick up the next. When the sound of scratching came at his office door. Growling in irritation he flicked his wand and the door and it swung open revealing one of the school owls with a letter in its beak. The owl flew over dropped the letter and decided to perch on his desk to wait for a response. Scowling at the bird he grumbled "This better not be some fool student asking for extra time on their work." Picking up the letter there was no name on the front and no seal on it's back, eyes narrowing. After so many years of being a spy it would not put it past one of his students to try to hex him for a bad mark on their test or worse. So Severus tapped the letter with his wand and said a softly incantation to check if it was hexed. Nodding to himself, good thing the person was smart anuff not to add a hex in the mix. Opening the letter and reading it his eyes widened a bit then he scowled in deep thought.

_Dear Severus Snape. This could be of some shock to you but not everyone thinks you're a slimy git. I don't at lest...anyway I do not want you to think that I am doing this because I want to see you get upset or pissed off. I just...I want one blissful night with you if you understand what I mean. There will be no correspondence after if you do not wish it...But if you could give me one night in yours arms. You can even remove the memory if it would suit you. Although I do not plan on showing my face to you unless you ask me to. If you agree .. I have already arranged for a room at the three broomsticks under the name of Sam west. No that is not my real name as I am sure you may already know. The room number is 103 it could be unlocked if I am already there. The room won't ready till tomorrow .Thank you for reading this._

Ps Please bring a trinket of some sort so that I know you truly only wish for one night. I will bring something of token as well for you.

Severus did not trust the fancy handwritten letter but it had been a very long time sence he has last had a one night stand with anyone. From the looks of the school owl was giving him. It was a 6th or 7th year student who knew what would be at stake were people to find out. Nodding at the owl he grabbed the red ink quill he had used to grade the papers and scratched out at the bottom of the letter.

To Mr or Miss Anon.

I accept your offer, it may seem a bit rash of me to even contemplate doing something like this...But is has been a long while...I don't trust you without a real name or face, but as you stated in your letter it will be for one night only...as for a trinket I hope a locket with my picture in it will satisfy you. Please don't wear it while you are still at Hogwarts as I can tell by looking at the owl you are a student and I could lose my job if someone were to find out...as I am assure you have already guessed.

Ps Don't send a return response to my response. I am going to bed. Good night Mr or Miss Anon.

Severus rolled up the letter and tied it to the owl's leg handed it a treat and watched as it winged out the slightly ajar door. Soon as the owl was gone he flicked his wand the door shut and locked as Severus stacked up the essays he was grading and headed for bed. If he was going to be pulling an all nighter with some hormone driven teen he would need his stamina and strength. Then he remembered he had patrols duty tomorrow night scowling he quickly called for his own raven who landed on his shoulder. Severus said softly to the raven, "Albus, I can't make it patrol tomorrow as I have made another plan and will be elsewhere, Forgive me" the raven cawed and flew off. whispering to himself as he made it to his rooms, "I have no idea why I agreed to such foolishness."

Harry's heart skipped when he saw the owl flying back in with a letter tied to her leg. The owl perched back on her stand and put out her leg into thin air Harry gently stuck his hand out took the letter, pulled two treats out of his pocket gave them to her. Tucked his hand back into his cloak and scurried back to his house tower. Sprinting carefully till he reached the fat lady panting softly he whispers the pass to the sleeping fat lady and went in snuck up into his bed closed the curtains on his bed threw off his cloak. Unrolled the letter much to his satisfaction even if a bit sadness. He read the response and knew that tomorrow night would be the highlight of his life,not even counting the end of the war. If that would ever even happen because in his own mind Harry would never be ready for facing the Dark lord. Part of Harry even felt like joining the bastard if Old Voldemort not killed his parents. Yet He had so of corse harry was not only going to war for the wizerding world he was doing it for vengeance and for the safety of his newly kindled love twords a certain black-haired wizard.


	2. Chap2

**Slash M/M Slash If You ignore this warning it is your own fault.**

**Rated M **

All by myself

Disclamer I do not own harry potter or any of the things you reconize I am mearly useing them as my toys to wright out my little fantasys Thanks to Jk rowling for harry potter and her world.

Chapter 2

The next day seemed to just drag by very slowly. It was saturday so there were no classes this day. Hermione walked into the library where Harry now spent most of his time. He looked up when he heard the loud thunk of a big book across from him on the table. Hermione raised her eyebrows slightly at the title of the book Harry was reading. **_Nine simple ways to make an everlasting scent potion by Erik Faw'er_****. **"Really Harry, just what scent do you plan on capturing? I know a few I enjoy. Oh and have you seen Ron I can't find him?" Harry shrugged as he stopped reading the book to look up at her, unsure if he should sware her to a wizards oath and tell her about what he had planed for tonight. He would need a cover and he felt could trust Hermione if only her. A wizard oath in place he would feel safer though and not have to worry about it slipping. "Havent seen Ron sence after breakfast...but I think he is with that one Ravenclaw girl he told us about. um and Hermione...I want to talk to you about something but not here. Let's find someplace without prying ears ok?" Hermione gave him a look that seemed to say FINELY. She stood without a word motioning for him to fallow her out of the library.

Harry put the book back in its rightful place, swung his book bag over his shoulder which he had started carrying the last few weeks. Because of all the extra work he had been doing called for a book bag. "So...Um I am thinking about signing up for Iceburgle. I know what you're going to say Hermione and don't. You know as well as I do that Quddich is much more dangerus then Iceburgle." Hermione looked at him as if he had just grown a second head. Yet said nothing as they made it to the room of requirements wall. Hermione passed in frount of the wall a few times than sighed as the door opened to allow them in. Once inside harry took in his surroundings, turned and stared at Hermione. She had made the room of requirements into small library. Harry chuckled a bit and sauntered over to a comfortable green plush chair, slinking down into with a sigh of relief. "Harry? I don't mind you signing up for Iceburgle... It just attests to what I have known for a while now does it not? and as for what you wanted to tell me? If you are going to tell me you're a puff then... well.. I already know that, I was just waiting for you to tell me it" Hermione smiled like she had just won her own gold medal.

Harry swallowed and looked down at his fingernails as if they were a part of the topic. "You have me there Hermione. I like men yes..but before you start in about how you told me so..you should make yourself ready." The heat in the room felt like it had been kicked up a few hundred degrees. Hermione nodded trying to look calm when he could see she was trying not to bounce in her seat. Harry nodded, took a deep breath letting it out a few times to calm himself from getting to worked up to talk about Severus before the oath. "So Harry you do realize that Iceburgle is kind of like male figure skating... but only with the ice broken up and shoes that hover low much like brooms would... right?" She said trying to distract him for freaking out too much. Harry laughed softly as heat burned his cheeks in embarrassment. As it was known that only male wizards are allowed to play it. Harry nodded looking back down at his shoes "Mione, I trust you...but it would make me feel better if we took a wizards oath that what I am about to tell you will stay a secret for at lest the next ten years...If I even live that long"

Harry swallowed harshly. "Oh, Harry what ever it is you know I wont tell anyone, But if it will make you feel any better i will sware by my magic and by my wand that if it ever leaves my lips I will never be albe to speak again after." Harry looked up as Hermione pointed the wand at her wrist and a thin golden cord seemed to glow around her wrist then settle in becoming invisible. "Ok, Um Hermione I...I am going to have a one night stand tonight because he does not know who really am but he does know I am a student...and"Harry paused taking a deep calming breath. "It's Severus Snape...and before you say anything I love him...I have been harboring this deep profound love for him for the last two weeks. Don't tell me someone can't fall in love in such a short time because i know better. Now are you mad at me." Harry bit his lip waiting for Hermione to start screaming at him waiting for her to say something about how it was wrong. He heard a sniffle then he felt his shoulders being encased by a crying Hermione. He Looked up and she smiled weakly at him as she sat back down. "Harry, I don't know what to say. I am a bit surprized by your true first in love experience being... well him..but I am just happy you told me, you should not have kept it hidden from me so long Harry. You are like the brother I never had and you know it. although I can understand why you did not come right out and say it, it is something that will take even me to get use to, but if it is what you want then I wont stop you. Merlin knows I have a crush on someone I should not..." Hermione blushed deep red but decided sence they were sharing truths she could share her secret crush to. " If you want to know, I am in love with Minerva McGonagall, so you're not the only one. yet unlike Snape and you I wont be happy with just a one night stand...but I understand harry trust me."

Harry Grinned at her, standing he gave Hermione a big hug and they both cried a bit before he gently pushed her away. dropping into the chair feeling like a large pressure was lifted off him. He nodded at her " I am so content and glad that I told you Hermione." She just smiled at him brushing away a strand of hair that had fallen in her face. "So..harry about this thing tonight...You want me to cover for you? because I can" He laughed nodding at her, knowing she could do a very good job at keeping people on a wild goose chaise. "That was the plan on why I wanted to talk to you, if you could use your wonderful scary skill to keep people thinking I am in bed maybe..." Harry gave a smirk that could have put shame to Malfoy's signature Slytherin smirk. Harry nodded again smiling at Hermione, he all but strutted out of the room of requirements. There were a few things he needed to do before tonight and one involved a lot of fabric and a costume with a mask to hide his face.

Severus was very irritable more so then usual at lest for him anyway. Part of the reason was he was the students that had not gone to Hogsmeed. Closely to try and find one that would give away who the mr or miss anon was. Yet much to Severus's displeasure none seemed to even look at him and tended to give him to much space. maybe it was the dark scowl he had on his face. Could be the anger that seemed to be rolling off him in waves. Severus could not find one face among them that gave any hint as to who it could be. Although there was one face that he had not seen much of today. The face that every time he seen it with those damn glasses that reminded him of his old school days with the bastard's father who use to pick on him. So Severus decided to go find the brat and see what kind of trouble he was getting into this time. That is when he saw him he had to stop short because something was off about the strut the boy had. Severus have never seen Potter strut like he was doing right at that moment. Like he had just come from sticking his hand a in cookie jar, Severus narrowed his eyes and watched closely to see why the brat seemed to damn happy for the first time this year.

Harry practaly pranced twords Gryffendor tower then he remembered he would need help with a costume. There was only one person harry knew that could pull off a excellent costume with a mask as well. Harry really did not want to talk to him but he needed to. So turning on his heel he headed to the place where Malfoy was this time of day. It was a bit scary that Harry always seemed to know where Malfoy was but Harry took it in stride. Soon Harry was standing in front of the slytherin house wall. He whispered the password watching as the wall slid to the side he entered. Much to the surprize of a few first and second year Slytherins who were eyeing him like they had just spotted mold growing on their favorite broom. That's when the slytherin prefect came into the room saw him narrowed his eyes." Who would have thought to see you, of all people here Potter. We already have one of your kind visiting on a regular basis. If I did not know any better I would say the Gryffendor's secretly love us Slytherin's." Harry scowled at him doing a very good job because the prefect did look a bit taken aback. "I need to Speak with Malfoy, If you went and told him, i would be out of here faster, or do you secretly enjoy having me here?" Harry smirked as the Slytherin prefect almost tripped over his own feet to go find Draco.

Draco was kissing Seamus hard, pulling on the dark curly hair as thrust his hips agnst him. Inwardly he was laughing at how many Gryffendor's seem to secretly have crushes on slytherin's. It was kind of sad really, but then most Gryffendor's carried around a lot of secrets. Unlike slytherin's who seemed to only have a few or them only because the less secrets the less one would have to worry about having anything hidden in their closets. Then a knock came to the door Seamus jerked back so fast jumped under Draco's bed before he could even take a breath. Draco glared at the door but got up to see who it was anyway, just because the person would not stop knocking and it was starting to piss him off. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!" He shouted as he yanked the door open growled at the prefect who looked about ready to wet his pants. "I I um..Potter Is in the common room he wont go away unless he talks to you, Draco" Scowling at the prefect his eyes cold as ice Draco just sighed. "Send the Gryffindor up here then, may as well have a bloody party at this rate." Seamus stayed under the bed much to Draco's irritation. There was another knock at the door this one was not as urgent as the last one had been so it could only be, "Potter, what in the bloody hell are you doing here. You know I don't like you so why?" Harry ignored him walking past him sitting down on one of Draco's favorite room chairs. Then with an air as if he had not just heard Draco. "I need you to make me a costume, with a mask that will stay on though anything, and that will hide my face really well. I can pay you 100 gallons which is more than I would ask of anyone but i know how greedy you can be. I need it before 8pm tonight. Oh and as I'm making the order on such a close time frame make it 200 Gallons? if that would suit you?" Harry smirked at him while Draco seemed to just stare at him as if he had just lost his mind.

"Well, Potter even if I do despise you, and I do that is just too much money for me to pass up on one costume. You do realize i will be getting the better end of the deal? Right?" Harry's smirk grew into an almost wicked grin. "Oh I know, Malfoy, but you are the only one who can make a grand yet simple costume in such short a time and make it look good. Oh and don't tell anyone it is not something I will wear while I am still at Hogwarts at it would give away my true identity to the one I don't want knowing...If you understand what I mean?" Malfoy Just nodded then said "Any color you want the fabric will it be?" Harry's already almost wicked grin got wider. "Slytherin green, Gryffindor red, Ravenclaw blue, and Hufflepuff bronze. Make the blue and green more the red and bronze less. Oh and make it mostly black, it needs to be sexy but comfortable so if in ten years say. I would decide to wear it without the mask that it would not become stiff with age. I will send you the 200 gallons to you once I can get to my bank valt. I will pay you. trust that." Then Harry stood shook Draco's hand and walked out of his room. As soon as Harry was gone Seamus climed out from under Draco's bed not saying anything for a second so Draco could calm down. "Seamus? Pretend you did not hear that, I was sworn to a wizards oath to not say anything so don't ask me about why he was asking for a costume ok?" Seamus walked up wrapping his arms around Draco he said softly. "Don't worry He has more secrets than any man I know he has never really trusted anyone with the full truth without a bloody wizard oath. Besides Harry is after all my friend and I trust his judgement, what ever it is he hiding he has his reasons."

Note To Readers: I don't have a beta reader aso it may always be a bit late in making a next chapter. Go easy on me ok. Thanks.


	3. Chap3

All by myself

disclaimer I do not own harry potter or any of the things you recognize I am merely using them as my toys to wright out my little fantasies Thanks to Jk Rowling for harry potter and her world.

Author note:

Sorry for not getting to this chapter sooner i had a bit of wrighters block anyway on with the story.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS SEXUALY EXPLISIT DETAILE OF MALE ON MALE! IF YOU IGNORE THE WARNING DO NOT FALT ME FOR IT!

Chapter 3

Waiting in Gryffindor common room. pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. It was 5pm, two hours before he had to be at the three broomsticks in room 103. He was fighting with himself again on whether or not he should just call the whole thing off. Harry's nerves were on edge making him shake a bit. _Where in bloody hell is Malfoy with my damn costume, sure he has two hours more to finish it. Oh, come on who am I kidding, maybe if I had sent him a note last night the costume would be done by now. _That's when Hedwig flew though the door carrying a medium looking box. It was simple and plain, Harry thanked Merlin for Malfoy's choice of a package that would not draw to much attention.

Harry snatched the box gave Hedwig a treat. She landed on his shoulder as he made his way up to his dorm room. Hopping onto his bed he closed the curtain, opened the box a note fell out. Harry picked it up and read the simple elegant script that was Malfoy's penmanship. _200 gallons before next year. As you said you would send me, On such short a time span. I hope this is what you wanted. If not to damn bad._ Harry Grinned as he looked over each piece of clothing. They were made out of what looked to be spider silk, a very expensive type of wizarding fabric. The outfit had a flare much like something a Spanish conquistador would wear. Harry snorted at Malfoy's creation but then he had asked Draco for a sexy costume. The mask even had small emeralds and sapphires incrusted around the eyes of it. Knowing Malfoy they were real ones. Harry smirked, he wouldn't put it past Malfoy to do something like that. At least he was getting what he paid for. To harry it was probably going to be the most expensive gift he ever got for himself, and he would only be wearing it once or twice.

Severus took a long shower as he prepared for tonight. Growing more anxious as each hour past. He had fallowed Potter earlier that day to find the brat going into the Slytherin house. That had pissed him off, of all the nerve. By the law of Hogwarts Potter should not have been able to get into his house commons so easy. Unless of course Potter was secretly dating a Slytherin, then the rules would bend to allow the brat to enter. The thought had made Severus so angry that he had to go take a ice cold shower just to calm down. He would not want to make his one night stand with mr or miss anon turn into a shouting match about how students were stupid and never fallowed the rules.

Biting his lips as he dressed into the costume with care. Harry put a little bit of eyeliner on, grabbed the black spider silk gloves slipping them on. He tucked on his mask, and snatched his invisibility cloak smirking as he thought. _One night is all I need with you, Severus Snape. I wish that there would be more...but then at least this one will do. _sliding quietly out of his bed careful not to make any sound he crept down into the common room. Taking note of where everyone was, he spotted Hermione talking to Ron. Hermione looked up as Harry got near the portrait exit he knew she could see him for he had said what time he would be leaving. She looked back at Ron and said something about dragons it seemed to capture his attention as harry slipped out of the portrait.

Severus Snape scowled at the door to room 103 it was locked which meant that Mr. or Miss anon was not there yet. _It is 7:30pm where in the hell is that blasted student? if he or she dose not show up by 8:30pm I am leaving. _That's when he saw someone making their way towards him it was clearly male in a very nice yet if a bit over the top outfit. Severus raised an eyebrow as the young man slipped close to him unlocked the door and made a motion with his hand for Severus to fallow. Much to Severus Snape's irritation the young man spoke not a word but then Severus had guessed it was to keep his identity a secret. That gem toned mask only covered the nose eyes and forehead of the young man. Who ever this young man was he clearly had covered anything that may give who he was away. something a Slytherin might do. Severus just nodded at the young man as he opened a flask of firewisky that had been set up on the room. Filled to small tumblers with the firewisky and they got comfortable in the two nice worn chairs.

"I'm for making you wait, I had to ask a friend to cover for me. So would you like to exchange gifts now or wait until after..." Harry said calmly trying to change his voice to sound older then he was. "We can exchange them now, I do not wish to be carrying around a locket with my own picture in it. I am not vain, so here you are" Severus said as he untucked a small plain package from his cloak. He watched as the young man pulled a small package as well, but the young man's was in Slytherin green. They put the packages on the table and stood. "Shall we go into the bedroom or would you like a dance first?" Harry asked his own voice sounding too husky for his own good.

Severus nodded as a simple yet calming classical music filled the air around them. The flickering fire in the fireplace set a romantic atmosphere. He took the offered hand and they stood, doing a simple waltz around the open space in the nice room. Soon the song ended and with it the young man looked up into his eyes Severus knew those eyes. The green-blue that was indeed potters much to his surprise. Yet Severus would not give away what he knew, if this is what potter wanted and the much to Severus's irritation the boy Harry had once been was gone. he young man that had just been dancing with him was very much young but if he was willing to go to this extreme for one night with his position professor then Severus would not disappoint the young man. _You are a virgin...potter, I can tell by that look in your eyes. I understand now why you want to hide who you are._ Severus thought as he looked into Harry's eyes that were begging him for a kiss.

Harry swallowed and leaned forward pressing his lips to Snape's, the kiss was gentle at first but grew into a deeper kiss. He moaned as Severus took control of the kiss, twisting their toungs together. Tasting the light mint and firewisky on Severus's toung. Harry shivered his body pressing angst Snape's almost of it's own accord. Then almost to Harry's surprise he was lifted bride style and carried into the bedroom dumped onto the bed gently. He heard Severus whisper in a husky voice to his fear but understanding. "I know now why you wish to hide from me, but as we are to far into this I can not turn back now...My body will not permit me to...Potter. I just hope you are ready for what we are about to do." Harry shivers wondering what had given him away. Almost to his surprise and as if Severus had been reading his mind Snape whisper as he disrobed himself sank down onto the bed next to harry. He started to kiss along potter's neck. "It's those damn eyes of yours, even a complete fool if they were around you as long as I have been would know it was you, don't fret Potter I will not tell a soul, as stated in the letter I could lose my job because of this little indiscration on my part."

Harry almost purred as Severus slid his toung down his neck suckling on Harry's left nipple making him moan softly. Harry did not even know severus had already removed his own costume the only thing still on harry was his mask. It had been spelled to stay on his face no matter what happend, thanks to Hermione's skill at simple charms. Then almost every thought went out of his mind as Severus licked his navel. A very skilled warm hand started to stroke his manhood. Harry moaned Severus's name out. His body arching up into that skilled hand, "ahh Severusss, mmm..." Harry could feel Severus smirk as he slid down his mouth hovering over Harry's rock hard manhood. Panting harry looked down into Severus's eyes, the man was looking up at him almost asking the deep emotion of desire and lust smoldering in those dark onyx eyes. Harry could barely nod his head arching his back as Severus flicked his toung over Harry's head. Harry yelped out softly as he felt something warm and slick enter his opening. His eyes rolling back into his head he moaned Severus's name over and over. "There might be a bit of pain if i don't prepare you first" Severus whispered over Harry's twitching member. Harry gripped Snapes hair pulling him up for a hot searing kiss. Panting he nodded "Do it Severusss, make it hurt, mmmm I want I want.. to remember thisss"

Severus was a bit surprised at potters confession. He wont remember he said it of course but he would leave harry with the memory of their sexual encounter. He whispered huskily into Harry's ear. "are you really sure you want.. me to take your virginity Potter...if..if I do it can never be given back" Severus watched as Harry's eyes hardened a bit his face flush his mouth red form thier kissing. "Yes, Severuss if there is anything i am sure of, mmmm it is that I want you to be my first..." Snape could hear Harry's voice catch as if he would cry but no tears fell. Nodding he captured Harry's mouth in his, he pushed Harry's legs up a bit. Thrusting in as hard as he could. Harry cried out into Snape's mouth in the slient dim lit room, the pain hurt Severus had stilled waiting for harry to become accustom to the feeling of his own member inside him.

Harry saw stars as Severus pushed into him quickly. His body was not ready but the pain felt good to harry for some reason. Harry thrust his hips a few times wanting more. Much to his pleasure Severus seemed to understand, as he started to move harder into him. Harry was moaning almost constant with Severus Snape's name slipping from his lips. The night wore on as they found comfort in each others arms. Then the light of dawn started to peer though the room window harry watched as Severus used a cleaning charm on them both.

"I will take my gift Potter, Yours I will leave here as we agreed to in the letter. I trust you not to tell anyone the details of our little encounter. So I will leave you with the memory." With a flair of his robes Severus was gone heading back to Hogwarts a part of him left with that irritating young man. As he was now very much a man. Severus knew he would never be able to forget what they had done together, he had after all taken the one thing the man had left. Harry's virginity as such he would leave Potter with the memory of their encounter as he felt a little guilty for taking the young man's virginity.


	4. Chapter 4

All by myself

disclaimer I do not own harry potter or any of the things you recognize I am merely useing them as my toys to wright out my little fantasies Thanks to J k Rowling for harry potter and her world.

Author note:

For the readers, this story dose take place while Harry was 16 years old so he is over the age of consent when he and Severus did it. As well it dose take place during the end of the war. Just to clear all that up.

Chapter 4

Laying there after Severus had left, tears starting to pour down onto the pillow. He swallowed the emotional pain knowing it was for the best he had kept it to the one night. Standing he felt different, like something was off. He sank back down onto the bed. Taking a deep breath he stood up again Harry stumbled near blindly into the shower room. His muscles rejecting the movement, as he turned on the water. gripping the safety bar he stood under the hot shower spray letting the heat work on his muscles. He finely could no longer hold back his tears, dropping to his knees he started crying big hot tears.

Hermione was worried when she saw professor Snape scowling at his breakfast in the great hall. If Harry was still gone maybe something went wrong. If he did not show up by lunch she would go looking for him. Almost to her credit she saw harry walk up and slide into the seat next to her. "You alright Harry?, did everything go well..." Harry looked up at her gave her a weak smile. "Everything went well, Hermione don't worry" She shrugged as if they were only talking about a schoolwork assignment.

He picked at the food Seamus had put on his plate, not really seeing it. Harry had hoped that after one night he would feel better. Maybe he would be over this love he had for Severus. Yet he was wrong it was worse now then before he had spent the night with Severus. _Maybe I just need to find someone else...ha who am I kidding? It wont ever be the same..._ Harry thought to himself as he picked at his food. Fred kept shooting glances at Malfoy from where he was sitting across from Harry. "We will talk later." Malfoy mouthed when no one was looking. Fred nodded at something Harry was saying but Malfoy knew Fred was giving him the answer.

Draco stood in the room of requirements, Fred sitting in a chair close to him a worried look on his face. "So your saying Mr. big ugly snake face want's you to.. to kill professor Dumbledore?, you are not going to do it.. are you?" Draco's lip quivered as he stared into the red fire that had showed up soon after they had arrived. "I wont do it... Severus knows I can't... so I will disarm Dumbledore...Snape will do a simple spell to send Dumbledore off the tower..., professor Snape already told me, Albus had told him to do it...and then.. Don't make me say it Fred." Fred could see the tears slipping down Draco's face. "I don't like it not one bit Draco, but I understand why he would...,Harry told me...under vow of a damn wizard oath... about him and Snape. Harry will hate Snape...when he see's what is soon to happen." Draco just nodded turning to look at Fred. "What are we going to do, I feel so helpless...Maybe If..." Draco shook his head. Fred took a deep breath walking over wrapping his arms around Draco's middle." I I will do something Draco...I So this is goodbye my darling, as a last request Draco my love, when I am gone please don't morn my death. Find your true soul mate, don't tell me I am because as much as we wish it was true...it will never be." Fred turned Draco around kissing him hard with all he had. He walked out of the room of requirements ignoring Draco as he shouted after him.

Fred had the bomb ready as he flew on his broom towards the battle as it raged about on Hogwarts grounds. Taking a deep breath he flew into the battle pushed the button on the bomb. The last thing Fred saw was his twins face the look of horror. It cut into darkness then he heard the sound of someone talking to him softly. "Fred? what happened?" Fred stood up slowly taking in where he was it looked to be a garden of some sort. Turning he saw his grandma and grandpa along with few other weasley ancestors. That's when it flooded back to him he sank down onto the grass and cried softly. Fred felt arms around him he looked up and saw Albus smile at him his eyes not twinkling as bight as he recalled. very brave thing you did my boy, very brave thing." Fred heard a snort a few feet away he stood up again and saw Severus Snape standing there a small smile on his face." Don't look at me like that, this is wizard heaven after all. There is one.. well a few who wont forget me." Snape said as he walked off to go talk to someone who looked a lot like Merlin.

Harry fell from Hagred grabbing his wand, he stumbled to standing in front of Voldemort. Voldemort taunted Harry into talking. "YOU KILLED HIM YOU BASTERD! YOU KILLED THEM ALL! I WONT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH IT! NO ONE TAKES AWAY THE ONE MAN I LOVED IN ALL THE WORLD AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" All the people standing nearby looked surpized well the ones that did not know the truth about Harry's little secret. Draco had fled with his parents vowing that he would find Harry later and talk to him after the war was finely over. Soon Voldemort was gone all the death eaters that had not run off were rounded up and sent to Azkaban. Harry shook his head as Ginny came close to him." No Ginny, I don't want to talk about it...if you want to know ask Hermione.. ok" She just walked away ignoring the urge to kiss Harry.

Harry smiled weakly as he sank down next to Gorge. "I am sorry I couldn't save Fred, with everything..." "It's over and that is all that matters, Harry, I will miss my brother something awful...but he did what he had to do...He left me a letter about why he did what he did." Harry shook his head tears slipping down his face. They had all lost people close to them and as much as it hurt...Harry knew he would have something of Severus to look forward to. He had not told anyone about the pregnancy yet... He was afraid of how they would react. The only one who knew was madam Poppy. The Hogwarts Healer who had survived the attack by being hidden in a secret room in the library. Soon he would have to tell them... so he decided sense it would get out faster if he told Gorge." Um.. Gorge. I kind of have something I need to say...but maybe it should wait till after people get done morning." Harry swallowed as Gorge looked at him something unreadable in the redheaded man's eyes." Just tell me Harry, nothing much to lose now..." Harry nodded looking down at his nails. "I...remember when I had that one night stand with... Severus..." Gorge raised an eyebrow a small tired smile coming to his face. "Yeah, I remember...what about it Harry?" Taking a deep breath he said softly. "I...well.. that one night got me pregnant..." Harry winced when Gorge started laughing shaking his head. "Good joke Harry, nice one though." Harry stayed silent biting his lips tears coming to his eyes, he looked up at Gorge nodding, He stood up. "It's not a joke Gorge, he grabbed Gorge's hand putting it on his abdomen. "You feel it, that small bump, that... that is Severus Snape's and my unborn child... ask any healer."

Harry nibbled on some crackers, waddling into the borrow living room. Soon after he had told Gorge the whole wizarding world knew about Harry's unborn child. The influx of marriage proposals started showing up at the borrow shortly after he started living there, thanks to Molly who would not leave him alone about it for a second. Then there was the howlers that always got thrown into the constantly lit fireplace.


End file.
